Love Interruption
by The Wyatt Family's Bitch
Summary: After losing his job due to legal troubles, Kenneth felt disgusted with himself, and unworthy. What happens when he meets eye to eye with someone he held very close to his heart? Paige x Kenneth Cameron Songfic to Love Interruption by Jack White.


Night had just fallen, and silence broke between the city. Kenneth Cameron loved when midnight broke out. It was his favorite time to go outside. Being able to see the bright moon setting upon the shores of the beach that surrounded the area. Of course, being a former member of The Ascension and all, it was his job to worship the darkness. He slowly crept up from beyond a building, and arrived at the beach. The crystal clear ocean glimmered as the moon made it sparkle with delight. Kenneth sat upon the soft, delicate sand and starred off into the dark, night sky.

Thoughts trailed his dark, mysterious mind as he thought of what had happened. Legal troubles had gotten the best of him, and he lost his job, and his friend. He still remembered how Conor had bailed him out, and spoke his final words to him. "Rot in hell". The words still ripped his insides apart. He sighed to himself. He was truly alone, left to die, with nothing to hold onto. He clutched a handful of sand, and threw it into the ocean in anger. He was disgusted with himself. He hated the sound of his name, he hated what he was, he hated everything. There wasn't one thing in this world that could've possibly made him feel whole again...well, maybe just one thing.

He envisioned the young woman he had met just days ago, when he accidentally bumped into her. Looking back, all he did was give her a slight apology for bumping into her, and she simply replied with "That's okay." and walked off. He felt so stupid, not being able to see straight in front of him, and bumping straight into what he thought was the most beautiful woman on the whole NXT roster. Why was he so foolish? He looked off into the distance, and something had caught his eye. Who could possibly be out at 1:00am on a Wednesday night besides him? He continued to walk closer to it, and he completely froze at the sight. It was the woman he envied, sitting on the sand, crying and holding her arm that was covered in bandages. Paige.

"Are you alright?!" Kenneth asked out of concern.

Paige looked up at Kenneth with tear filled eyes. She didn't reply, but instead, shook her head no. Kenneth sat down beside her, and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"What has you upset?" asked Kenneth.

"No one likes me.." she cried. "I went out there, disappointed my fans, hurt my shoulder even more, and went backstage and got beat up by Summer AND Audrey Marie."

Kenneth couldn't even imagine it. The fact that people could possibly hate her. She was so perfect. Everything about her made Kenneth smiled. She was amazing in ring, and great on the microphone. He could easily say she was one of the best wrestlers that he had actually ever met in his whole life. He thought all the people who hated her were simply just jealous of what she could deliver on a daily basis. It just made him even more frustrated to see her like this. Upset, lonely, and in pain.

"Why did they beat you up?" Kenneth wondered.

"Apparently I have all the fame that they deserve." Paige claimed.

"Summer Rae hasn't even been on NXT long enough to have the fame you do. Audrey? She's a cunt to everyone." said Kenneth.

"She didn't used to be like that." Paige said. "She used to be my friend, and then she got angry because I had tons of fans."

"You deserve them though." said Kenneth. "I've seen a couple of your matches. You're absolutely phenomenal."

"You think so?" asked Paige. Kenneth gave her a slight grin.

"I know so." Kenneth smiled. Paige gave him a tiny smile, and began to stare into the ocean.

"It's quite beautiful at night, isn't it." said Paige.

"Yeah. I love coming out here when no one's around." Kenneth claimed.

Suddenly, Paige rested her head on Kenneth's shoulder, and closed her eyes softly.

"I hope you don't mind." Paige let out a slight chuckle.

"Not at all, miss." Kenneth said. "Whatever pleases you."

Paige let herself slip under Kenneth's arm, and wrap her arms around his slender body.

"Paige." said Kenneth. Paige looked up at him.

"You mean a lot to me."

"I idea of people hating you, it angers me." Kenneth sighed. "You don't deserve that."

"I don't like how people underestimate you just because of how you act. You're extremely talented, and I find it a pleasure just being able to know you." Paige replied.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Kenneth smiled.

Paige sat up, and kissed Kenneth roughly. He let his hands tangle in her hair as she let herself fall on top of him gently.

"I love you, Kenneth." Paige said as she grinned happily.

"I love you too, Paige." Kenneth replied. The two of them sat up once more, and enjoyed the beautiful view of the big, bright moon upon the ocean.


End file.
